ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beginnings: Book Sixteen Amber
The jungle had already grown back over the path that the Nightmare Revolution had left during their pursuit of Yuma, that was only a few hours ago, but the jungles looked as though it had been undisturbed for years. Birds squawked in the lush trees, flowers blossomed, and insects flitted from tree to tree. Normally Li Wei would be amazed by the nature, finding peace amongst the tranquility, but he had too much on his mind. During his confrontation with Yuma she had revealed that as Li Wei was the Master of Energy and Creation, she was the Master of Darkness and Destruction. Like him she came from far away, had a complicated past, and was powerful beyond compare. The only difference was that she was never taught how to use and control her powers for good. Li Wei had agreed to teach her, to train her as an equal, but that troubled him with many questions. All will be answered in due time he reminded himself, but one question persisted, What will happen to Kopi? '' ''"''So you also hail from the Tengoku?" Li Wei asked Yuma "Yes, it's been a long time since I've heard that name." She replied The Tengoku was where Li Wei had been raised, it was a far away land where his power could be considered weak, however the inhabitants had been consumed by their desires for power and the Tengoku fell. Until a few hours ago Li Wei thought he was the only survivor, now there was another. "We have much to discuss." Li Wei said "I don't really remember it that well. It's been a while." "Of course." Li Wei smiled sadly thinking of the people he had left behind. "I hope that Ninjago won't end up the same way that the Tengoku did--consumed by power hungry maniacs. I can't believe I helped them." "Just as I told my student Kopi, do not dwell on the past that is the best lesson I can teach you." Li Wei said trying to comfort Yuma "Speaking of which, what's going to happen with your pupil. Am I going to have a classmate?" Yuma questionned "I...do not know." Li Wei sighed "What do you mean you don't know what's going to happen to Kopi?" A sickeningly familiar voice asked from the jungle. Li Wei turned to see Kopi standing arms crossed behind him. ''"''Yuma, wait here. You can keep Bo and Argentus company. I need a moment to speak with Kopi." He took Kopi's hand gently and led her out of earshot from the others. "Is something wrong?" Kopi asked "I mean you got Yuma, so how bad can it be?" "Yes, Yuma is indeed on our side, but during her battle with Darkley and Hiroshi, she made a startling revelation." "Wait, wait, wait there was a battle? Please tell me that Darkley and Hiroshi aren't totally dead. I still need to give them each a good punch to the gut." Li Wei smiled at his pupil--he would miss her "No they're still out there somewhere most likely rallying their army for battle. Now, may we return what I was trying to tell you. During the battle Yuma revealed she not only has incredible dark powers, but that she has power almost equal to my own. We hail from the same realm, have shared pasts, but unlike myself she never learned to control her powers, so I offered her the position as my student." "So...I'm going to have a classmate? I don't see why that is such a big deal." Kopi said innocently "Kopi...I will need to focus my whole attention on Yuma... I will not have...time for you." Li Wei sighed sadly, he hated to do this. Kopi stayed quiet for a moment, tears welled in her eyes, but she wiped them away You're stronger than that!'' she thought strongly. "No, I'm not ready to leave yet. You still have so much to teach, and I have so much to learn. My journey, our journey, is not over, please, I ask of you..." Kopi realized she sounded childish, this was not how she wanted her Master to see her. Li Wei put his hand on her shoulder. "Kopi, our journey is not over..." "Will you let me fight with your Elemental Masters?" Kopi cut in Li Wei laughed "Do you remember one of the first lessons I taught you?" "Find your center?" Kopi desperatley wanted to get this right, it could be a test "No. 'One learns not by speaking, but by listening'. In other words, do not interrupt." Li Wei said calmly Kopi blushed, embarassed. "What I was going to tell you was: Kopi, our journey is not over, however it is time to start a new. You are an immensely talented young woman, and for a long time I have wanted to bestow upon you the honor of joining the ranks of my Elemental Masters." Kopi's fear disappeared and all she could do was smile. "From when I first met you as the scared little girl on the Golden Peaks to now as a well seasoned warrior and a pupil so loyal, gentle, eager, and enthusiastic there has been a dramatic growth, and I am honored to have helped you with your journey. When Nera first comissioned us I knew you were to become an Elemental Master, but I could not choose. You had the strength of earth, fierceness of fire, energy of lightning, adaptibility of wind, fluidity of water, and the fortitude of ice, but still none seemed like a perfect fit." Kopi was on the verge of tears, she felt like fainting. Never had her Master given her such praise. "Therefore I decided for someone so exceptional, I had to create a new element. Kopi, you are no longer my pupil, but my equal. I, Li Wei, Master of Energy, declare you Kopi, Master of Amber!" And from the sky there descended the combination of all the elements before. Lightning, wind, snow, earth, light in all the colors of the rainbow, rich spicy smells, glitter, sparkles, and soft music encircled Kopi in the most incredible spectacle yet. From away Yuma, Bo, and Argentus stood in awe of the light shining from above the trees. When the final specks of glitter danced away Kopi was so overwhelmed she stood trembling, mouth agape. Li Wei stretched out his arms. "Bring it in, Master Kopi." Kopi walked over to Li Wei in a daze and gave him a hug. "Thank you Master" she whispered into his ear. "Please, Kopi, it's just Li Wei." he whispered back. Kopi held the hug for a long time, when suddenly there was the screech of a bird and something landed beside her. Li Wei picked up the parchment the bird had dropped. Kopi remarked that the bird carried a familiar purple crest. The parchment read: Master Li Wei and Kopi, the armies of the Nightmare Revolution are gathering at Ninjago's Western Pass, the leaders have yet to arrive, but an attack is imminent. I did as Kopi told me and assembled the Elemental Masters, they should be here soon. We await your instruction. -Titus '' Kopi cracked her knuckles. "The Nightmare Revolution is going to sorry you made me an Elemental Master." Li Wei laughed "Indeed they are." '' '' '''Next: The Beginnings: Book Seventeen Endings' Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanfictions Category:Ninjago Fanon Wiki